She's The One (When There Was Me and You)
by DC'sBirds1031
Summary: She's the girl you never saw. The girl you never heard of. The girl you never wanted. The girl you have in your hand, but choose to let go. Until someone else did. Your eyes then sees the truth. Does it really take losing her to find out that she's the one? An inspired story to teach you to appreciate what you have before it becomes what you had. (NEW TITLE AND SUMMARY)
1. Chapter 1

_She's the one_

**_Author's Note: I made Raven a bit OOC here so my bad if you kinda hate it like I do. And like every other wrote in this website: I do NOT own Teen Titans or the song, When There Was Me and You. Or any other songs I wrote in this fic._**

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

* * *

**Third POV**

The thunderstorm roared loudly after the lightning flashed the dark grey sky, yet the city seemed so peaceful. A T-shaped tower sitting on a small island were filled with snoring, sleeping peacefully teenage heroes...well almost peacefully. A young girl at the age of 16 with short violet hair, had yet another dream, the same _dream_ she have every night after the night of their victory of defeating Commander Daizo and solving the mystery case of Brushogan. The _dream _she feared the most. The _dream_ her heart ached a lot.

**In Raven's mind (Raven's POV)**

_Just plain darkness everywhere. Nothing to think about. Just plain nothing in a pitch dark black mind. _

_Wait, whats that?_

_I saw a small bright light, just on the center of nothingness. I just kept gazing at it for a few seconds until I noticed it's size was increasing. Suddenly, a familiar male voice was talking, but not with me, but with another person. _

_"I guess I was wrong before.", the voice said to the person. Wait, those words...no! Please! No!_

_But it was too late. The small light widened to every corner of the darkness in my mind. And it became like a screen, showing the most terrifying movie my heart and my soul ached the most. _

_"You do?", the other person, my best girl friend, Starfire asked. Please No!_

_"Maybe, a hero isn't all that I am. Maybe I could be-maybe **we **could be-"_

_"Robin?" Please Stop!_

_"Stop talking."_

_No..._

_Their faces leaned in, noses touched, their lips touched gently and soon it became a loving gentle kiss. _

_NO! STOP!_

* * *

I screamed away all my pain by the time I woke up. Tears were running down my cheeks. I hate this feeling. Being vulnerable. And its all because of _love_.


	2. Chapter 2

_She's the One_

_Chapter 2: Comfort _

* * *

**Raven's POV**

As soon as I started sobbing, I heard everyone's footsteps running to my bedroom door. Its almost like a routine, every night after I screamed all my pain away, sobbing on my knees, everyone would rush to my door and break in. I sniffed as I heard Cyborg typing my passcode.

"Hey Rae.", he said softly, walking to my bed and hugged me gently. I leaned my head on his hard, metal chest as I let a few more teardrops out from my eyes. I puled away and looked behind him to find my lethargic friends with worried faces.

"Sorry guys for waking you up again.", I apologized, looking away from them in shame. "Rae. There's nothing to be ashamed of.", Terra assured me with a comforting smile as she walked closer to my bed. I don't really care if they went inside my room anymore, I just wanted my friends to be there when I needed them, but I'm also feeling guilty of waking them up in the middle of the night just because of stupid heartbreaking night terrors.

"Look Rae, we want to help you, but in order to do that we need to know what you're night terrors are all about. So far you only told them to Cyborg but why can't you just tell us? Is this about Trigon?", he asked with a concerned but worried look on his face, the same face he gave me after I receive my birthmarks.

"No its not about Trigon. But I won't tell you guys because I'm not ready yet, look I promise I'll buy a dreamcatcher tomorrow."

"Okay, fine. But if the dreamcatcher doesn't work, you better tell us about the night terrors Rae. We just want to help yu and we're worried about you.", Robin said in his 'leader mode' voice. I nodded slightly.

"Alright Titans. Get some sleep. Tomorrow we're going to do a special shopping. Goodnight Raven, try to have a good dream tonight.", and with that he walked away from my room.

"Yes, have the sweetest lorka, friend." , Starfire said in a very caring voice and I smiled a bit and she flew back to her room.

**Third POV**

Terra and Beast boy just stayed in her room. They knew something was up, ever since the titans returned from Tokyo the next day, Raven started to have these night terrors which Beast boy explained to Terra right after she got her memory back. Terra sighed.

"Look Raven, whats going on?", she asked, now sitting beside her on her bed. Raven took a deep breath and let it out. She looked to Cyborg who was still sitting on her bed who nodded in response, telling her she should explained to them.

"Alright.", she said in a whispering voice but was still loud enough for Terra and Beast boy to hear. Beast boy then walked to the edge of her bed and morphed into a puppy and lied on the bed, waiting patiently for her to explain . She sighed a bit before starting.

"Lets just say, its a forbidden love...the dream I have every night after the **_trouble in_** **Tokyo**, is about Robin and Starfire, confessing their true feelings for each other. When I dreamt about it at first, I wasn't really bothered and started to wonder why I dreamt about it...then my heart started to ached, like something was cutting it into a million of pieces before feeding them to hungry predators...I...fell in love with Robin. I didn't realized at all, but with the prophecy and all, I'm forever really thankful and grateful for him literally went to Hell and letting Slade lead him to me when he have the chance of capturing him there...", she paused for moment and looked up at Terra to see what her reaction was. Terra was in a state of shock after hearing her pain, Raven saw hurt and distress in her eyes.

Beast boy, who was still a puppy, walked to Raven on his small paws and licked her cheek, telling her its going to be okay.

"Rae...I wish there's something we could do.", Terra said sorrowfully to her friend. Raven smiled softly, "Its okay Terra. I know I'll move on...I just hope it will be soon."

...

That night the trio decided to have a small late sleepover in Raven's room, just in case she would have another night terror, Raven protested the idea at first but gave in, knowing that she couldn't sleep alone anymore that night. Raven let Terra sleep on her bed while the other two boys slept on either side of the bed.

And the last thought Raven could think of was how can she move on from someone whom now is her true love? This is not like the feeling she has with Malchior, with him, is more of like an infatuation and attraction. But with **him**, is a powerful feeling. Much stronger than Malchior's. And the feeling is **love**.


	3. Chapter 3

_She's the One_

_Chapter 3: The Book_

* * *

**Third POV**

"Alright ya'll! Breakfast is serve!", Cyborg called out cheerfully to his fellow teammates as he put the the crispy bacon and eggs on the plates. As soon as they heard that, they dropped their items for the activities they were about to do, excluding Raven, and made a beeline to the breakfast table.

"Duuudde! Do you not know me at all!?", the City's green changeling whined as he wave his arms frantically at his half machine friend. Raven, who was still on the couch reading her book with her hood on, took no notice of it. The cyborg rolled his eyes on the green teenager infront of him.

"Man, does tofu eggs ain't going to help you! Is the meat which has proteins will help you make a strong, wild beast, not those useless white stuff!", Cyborg argued back to his friend and this was sign of the 'Meat vs Tofu' breakfast, lunch and dinner argument going to start. The three titans on the table sighed in annoyance and continued to eat their food. This was kind of a routine for them everyday, the half machine half man and the green changeling would start to argue about what they're going to have for breakfast, lunch or dinner until one of them-mainly Raven or Robin-would explode and start to yell at them in irritation.

Raven, who was still reading, still took no notice as she was interested in her book more than her two friends arguing. Robin who noticed it raised his brow, '_Hmmm, this is odd. Usually Raven would either flip out by now and start to yell at the two morons, maybe she really got her nose on that book.',_ the fearless boy wonder thought to himself. He shook his head a bit and continued to eat his breakfast. The two titans were still arguing after 10 mins and still Raven didn't notice, it was as if she was deaf or she covered her ears with cotton balls to ignore the two. But the truth was, she really have her nose in the book, but the book is not like any other books she have read, this book she was reading was a dramatic romance novel...shocking right folks?

**Raven's POV**

_'Patricia! Patricia! When will you stop avoiding me and start talking to me again? Patricia can you just-!", Ivan didn't led himself finished his sentence as Patricia was still avoiding him and walking away, no, more like running away from him, running away from her problems. Ivan threw his basketball at her head he was holding since he began calling and texting her without hesitation. "Arh!?", Patricia hissed painfully as she rubbed the back of her head where the ball just hit. By then she was fuming in anger at him, and without a second thought, she finally turned to face him for practically the first time since they confessed their feelings for each other which caused their problem. _

_"What the hell did you do that for?!", she shouted in anger at him, glaring murderously. Usually this was the time when Ivan was supposed to be scared of her and her murderous eyes, but this time he ignored it as what he was about to say is more important._

_"I hit you in the head, so that you will react about it and start saying something to me.", he answered her question, walking closer to her, ignoring the fact that she didn't want to see him ever again for the rest of her life. Patricia softened her glare a bit but still narrowing her eyes at him. _

_"What do you want me to say? Because I have nothing to say to you nor will I ever want to again.", she responded in a low, cold voice, hoping that it'll be enough for him to understand she doesn't want to do anything with him ever again, their friendship was lost because of her feelings, his realisation and Ivan was not the one to give up and she knew that, she turned around to walk away from him again, but Ivan grabbed her arm and turned her body so she could face him once more, looking into his eyes._

_"The truth.", he answered simply, grasping both arms with his hands, "Do you remembered that you said that you love me? Thats true, right?", he asked, with hope in his heart and voice. Patricia looked down so that she wouldn't look at him and shook her head to answer his question. Ivan didn't take that as an answer to his question and asked her again once more. Patricia pushed him away, freeing herself from his hands and bean to walk away slowly, sighing, knowing that he won't give up to find the answer to his question._

_"Okay, fine. I love you. And yes I've been wanting you for a long time. Are you happy now?", she asked, her voice was breaking as tears were now dripping from her eyes. Ivan who was not really completely satisfied replied to her, _

_"No, because you took it back."_

_"Because you will laugh at me. Why? If I didn't took it back, will you even return it or say that you love me too?", Patricia, who was now facing him again asked, tears were now streaming down on her face. Ivan who was frustrated at her for thinking something like that, _

_"I might will!, maybe, I can.", Ivan lowered and lowered his voice when he said that. He regretted it, because he thought he was now sure that Patricia was the one for him, but his words sounded unsure, making Patricia irritated by it._

_"You might? Maybe? You could?!", Patricia mocked his words. "But for Angel you will say it to her immediately, and only for her, right?", she asked angrily, knowing that Ivan knew that she was right about that. She turned around again, but not walking away. She couldn't bear to look at him if he said something that would break her heart even more. _

_"Why is it easy for you to say that you love her? Is it because she's beautiful? Isn't it?", Ivan could hear the hurt in her voice, which break his heart even more than seeing his bestfriend, the one true love cried. He turned her around once more and looked at her in the eye. _

_"Do you really think I like her because of her looks? Is that how you really think of your bestfriend?", Ivan remarked as he narrowed his eyes at her. Patricia slapped his hands away from her , _

_"But is truth isn't it?! If you really love me, then why is it that you can't see me? Even though every single day I was with you by your side? But for my friend, Angel, you have only see her from time to time, even if you didn't know her at all, you fallen in love with her immediately!", Patricia retorted as more tears streamed down on her face. _

_"So yes, I'll admit, I am jealous! I am jealous and hurt! Because you would only see me as a friend! Because I wasn't enough for you! Because my bestfriend whom I'm in love with, couldn't love me back!", she admitted her feelings and her thought for the first time in her entire life-_

I snapped the book closed and sighed, _'I know how you feel Patricia.', _I thought sadly. I got up from the couch and walked directly to the trash can and threw the book in there, knowing that if I continue to read it, it might ignite my hope of being with Robin, or be heartbroken more than ever. I looked at the breakfast table, where everyone was looking at me with confused looks. I decided to ignore them and got my plate of bacon and eggs and took out a bag of herbal tea. And went back to my bedroom, eating there instead of eating with _them, _thankfully, I have a water boiler in my room and my favorite mug was in there.

**Robin's POV**

_'Hmm, why did Raven just threw her book? Hmm, maybe it got something to do with her night terrors.'_

I quickly finished my eggs and put it in the sink. "Robin? What are you doing?", I heard Starfire asked me as I walked away from the table. I hesitate for a moment before I answered, "Uhm, I was just going to throw something.", I lied smoothly and thankfully she bought it.

Somehow my feelings for Starfire just faded quickly ever since we kissed, at first I shrugged it off and thought that maybe its just some uneasiness, and then weeks passed and my feelings for her just disappeared in a blink of an eye. It was almost like something was telling me I made a wrong choice, and that I've been blinded with infatuation and what people were telling us that we were a "Match-made in Heaven."

"Robin, can you please help me with the dirt of the dishes?"

I sighed in irritation and left the book in the trash can as I helped my girlfriend with dishes, since we've been always doing this when we came back from Tokyo.

_'Maybe I could read it later and see what it may relate to Raven's night terrors...'_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! XP **

**And just a gentle reminder, I deleted my other story, The Fading Light of Twilight. So I'm really, really sorry about that. But don't worry I will write it again! And thats a promise. **

**Okay so Adios!**

**DC'sBirds1031**


	4. Chapter 4

_She's the One_

_Chapter 4: Robin's and Raven's Secret Room _

* * *

**Third POV**

It was already 12pm in the afternoon, the titans - excluding Raven - agreed that Robin and Starfire should do the 'special' shopping for dreamcatchers, so that they would have their date early and would not be disturb by the City's worst villains, since they would only do crime around 2 pm or they might not be in the mood at all. But that was not the only reason why Beast boy, Cyborg and Terra agreed to, they wanted the kind of 'meant to be' couple out of the tower so that they could do their plans of making Raven feel happy again. Plus they said they might not be back until 6pm.

"Alright...just call us if there's any trouble.", Robin reminded them once more as he walked to the counter top where his helmet was.

"Don't worry Robin, just enjoy your date.", Terra assured him, turning to face him from the TV screen. And with that the couple left without saying another word. Terra pushed a button of the remote control of the television which turned it off and looked at both Cyborg and Beast boy with knowing looks. They dashed from the living room to Raven's bedroom door.

"Alright, remember, do not mention anything about Speedy being her blind date or **annoy **her.", Terra emphasized the word while looking directly at Beast boy in the eye. Beast boy stood straight and put his hand on his forehead like a soldier, understanding his commander's instruction. Terra giggled at her boyfriend and turned back to look on the door. She lifted her fist and knock on the door.

"Raven? Are you in there?", Terra asked, continuing to knock on the door until Raven will come out. But to no avail. Terra looked at Cyborg and nodded, telling him they should do Plan B instead, break into her room again. Cyborg typed in the code and the door swished open...but Raven was not in her room. The trio's eyes widened and started searching everywhere in the tower, from the rooms to the sewers...

...

"Where could she be?! There's no way she could go out of the tower without passing by the living room, unless of course she would teleport.", Cyborg exclaimed in a panicking voice to himself, worried for his little sister as he searched among the boxes in the basement. Terra ran down the stairs of the basement, and looked at Cyborg with a knowing look.

"We found her."

And with that, Terra showed the way upstairs to where Raven was 'hiding' all that time. The blonde girl led her friend to a room where they put all the evidence from their worst villains...and where Beastboy was trying to dig a hole on the wall with a spoon. Cyborg looked at Terra with a confusing look, asking her why would Raven be here in the first place. Terra just simply dragged him into the room and pushed him on the left side of the room and pushed his ear on the wall.

"What the hell Terra?! Why would you-", Terra cut him off with eyes narrowed.

"Just listen!", Terra demanded him. Cyborg opened his mouth to response but shut it right away when he heard a sweet tune coming from the other side of the wall.

* * *

**_Dick_** _talks to me_

_I laugh, because its damn funny_

_And I can't even see, anyone_

_When he's with me_

_He says he's so in love _

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

_Cause he's the reason for the _

_Teardrops On My Guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me_

_Wishing on a Wishing Star_

_He's the song, in the car_

_I keep singing _

_I don't know why I do_

_**Dick**_ _walks by me  
_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I can be_

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the _

_Teardrops On My Guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me _

_Wishing on a Wishing Star_

_He's the song in the car_

_I keep singing, I don't why I do_

_So I flew home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I put our picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_Cause he's the reason for the _

_Teardrops On My Guitar_

_The only one who's got enough for me_

_To break my heart_

_He's the song in the car_

_I keep singing, I don't why I do_

_He's the time taken up_

_But there's never enough _

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

**_Dick_**_ looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see..._

* * *

Cyborg pulled away from the wall he was hearing on. He sighed sadly for his 'little sister', never in his life would he be able to see her this heartbroken over a boy. The three titans decided to wait until Raven from the secret room which they have not known about at all. They hid behind the glass casings where they put all the evidence in and waited, until they hear a _swoosh! _from the wall, which might be the sound of the secret door opening. Since the room was dark enough for Raven to not notice them, they watched her walking away, towards the door of the evidence room and went out.

They jumped off from their hiding places and press on the wall, where the secret door was, and tried opening it. Cyborg used his laser finger and create a hole on the door, which of course he'll fix it once they know whats the secret room was about. Once they entered, they're mouths were slightly agape from the object they were looking at.

"Dude...I didn't know Raven could actually play these stuff.", Beastboy said walking around the room. The walls were covered with posters of popular singers, music sheets and pictures of Robin and Raven.

"Maybe this is where Robin and Raven usually went off too everytime after that whole 'The End of The World'.", Cyborg responded looking at the pictures.

"So we just found out that Robin and Raven can make music, and created their own secret room..."

"And I want you guys out.", a familiar voice said in a dry voice. They're eyes widened at that voice and slowly turned around to look, just in case they become crazy or dreaming, but unfortunately , they're not.

"Hehe, Hi Raven.", Beastboy greeted her in a weak happy voice. Raven glared at her three friends.

This is not going to be good...

* * *

**So thats the end of Chapter 4! I hope you like it! And I'm very sorry to make you guys wait a week and a day for this chapter, I blame writer's block for that. Anyways, its 11:46pm and I'm going to get me some nice long sleep.**

**So night ya'lls!**

**DC'sBirds1031**


	5. Chapter 5

_She's the One_

_Chapter 5: We're so DEAD/ The Date_

* * *

"Hehe..Hi Raven.", Beast boy greeted her with a weak cheery voice, beads of perspiration formed on his forehead, as well as Cyborg's and Terra's. Raven simple glared at her three friends, well maybe going to be _former _friends.

"What are you doing here?!", Raven asked the trio with a cold voice, glaring murderously at them, as if she still have her demon side and its eyes were piercing through their frightened souls. They whimpered in fear while shaking a bit, Cyborg and Beast boy pushed Terra towards Raven a bit, telling her that she should answer her question.

"Well you see...we were trying to find you in your room, but you weren't there so we tried finding for you around the tower until we heard someone singing in the evidence room and, and...we discovered this secret room of yours.", Terra hung her head low in shame, she should have known better, that she wasn't supposed to invade Raven's privacy. Raven looked at her friend and softened her look. She sighed a bit and looked at them again.

"Its okay. I forgive you guys. And yes, this is Robin's and my secret room.", she said softly. Their faces lit up when they heard that she forgives them and ran to her for a group hug. At first, Raven was freaked out a bit because she was not completely use to it yet, but she smiled softly and hugged her three friends back. They pulled away and walked out of the room.

...

"Wait...you guys what?!", Raven asked, her face was in a mixture of shock and her famous 'I'm going to kill you guys later' face. The trio smiled sheepishly at the dark empath when they told her their little plan for her.

"Well...we kinda set you up on a blind date with someone.", Beast boy said, rubbing the back of his head. Raven growled and rubbed her temples, someday, she **will** end this trio.

"Look, Raven, we set you up on a date because we didn't want you to be lonely for the rest of you life and be heartbroken because of..._them._", Terra explained further. Raven looked at her friends, she smiled a bit at the thought of how much they care for her as much as she for them, but frowned at the thought of the blind date with someone she might know or not.

"Come on Raven! Please?", Cyborg pleaded her with puppy eyes along with Terra and Beast boy, well Beast boy turned into a cute puppy and licked her face a bit. Raven tried to resist the cute little puppy eyes they were giving her, as she processed her thoughts about it. And in the end, she gave in...

"Alright, alright. But if the date messed up, I'll send you guys to the depths of hell.", Raven warned, no, promised them, with a cold hard stare. The trio gulped at the thought and nodded. And with that Raven went to her bedroom to get ready for her _date. _Once as Raven was out of their sight, the trio looked at each other and smiled in victory, as they gave each other a 'high-five'.

...

Raven looked at herself on the mirror, brushing her long violet hair, she led her hair grew longer after their trip in Tokyo, mainly because she wanted to start something new, since she have better control of her emotions and she was now fond of hanging out with her fellow friends and smile a lot ore, so she let her hair grew, which was now on her mid back, and her fringe was brushed on the right side of her forehead.

She was wearing a white blouse with a dark blue shorts and black flats with a bow on them, which Terra have already set up on her bed. The clothes were bought by both Starfire and Terra, in case for this things to happen, like going on a date. Thankfully, the colors were not really colorful or cheery, it was just enough for Raven to deal with.

_'Maybe my date will help me forget about Robin.',_ Raven thought positively. She looked at the small pouch beside her, which was full of makeup and sighed. She knew Terra would practically kill her if she didn't put at least some blush or lip gloss. And she didn't really want to be in a bad mood just before her date, so she decided to put on some blush on her cheeks and a bit of mascara.

_'Hmm.. not bad.', _she thought to her self and put the makeup items back into the pouch. She grabbed her small sling bag and made her way out of her bedroom.

...

"Then, can you three at least give me clues about who am I going on a date with?", Raven asked, leaning her head on her fist on the side of the T-Car. The trio were driving Raven to the place where she could meet her blind date. Cyborg looked up at the small mirror which was reflecting Terra's and Beast boy's head nodding.

"He is a Titan."

"He is a good friend of ours."

"And you and him get along pretty well."

Raven thought for a moment and figured out the 3 possible guys she was going a a date with. It was either

A) Aqualad

B) Kidflash

3) Speedy

But she counted out Kidflash since he was already with none other than Jinx. So it was Aqualad and Speedy left.

...

Raven tapped on her leg with her fingers, still waiting for her date. She looked at the time at its been 20 mins since her three friends left her there, in the carnival at the pier, where she was supposed to meet up with her date.

_'Gosh, where is he?', _Raven thought to herself, grewing impatient in a second. She stood up from the bench she was sitting on and decided to head back home since it was pointless to wait for her date. As she began to walk away, she tripped on a small hole of the wooden floor and yelp, but she was caught by someone. She looked into its masked face and whispered,

"Speedy?"


	6. Chapter 6

_She's the One_

_Chapter 6: Way Back Into Love_

* * *

**Third POV **

"Speedy?", Raven asked, in a whisper voice. The red-haired boy smirked, unwrapping his arms around her so that she could stand on her feet again. Raven who was a bit shock, made a mental note to herself to make 3 persons' lives miserable after this...date.

"I guess the resident goth girl can be a little clumsy too, huh?", he teased, with a hint of mischief in his voice, Raven glared at him and used her powers to smack his head. "Ouch, looks like someone can't handle a little tease.", he smirked even more, Raven glared murderously at him, giving him a look that says 'Shut Up before I sent you to the 7 depths of Hell.'

He chuckled a bit, "So, whats the dark bird doing in a place like this?", he asked, gesturing the carnival. Raven softened her look but frowned.

"If you must know, _Arrow Boy, _I'm actually on an blind date and apparently he's late and I was about to go home since it pointless to wait for him.", she explained, in an irritated voice. Speedy widened his eyes a bit, "Wait...you? On a blind date? That's weird, I'm on a blind date too, and I can't seem to find her."

Raven muttered some vulgarities and her plan to make her 3 **_former_ **friends' wish that they were never born at all. She sighed a bit and turned to her friend, "Well it seems that the answer is obvious, you **are **my blind date.", she whispered the last part, she would never, and I mean **never **imagine that she and the moronic, slightly arrogant and childish arrow boy would go on a...date. She shuddered at the thought, as much as she like being his friend and him being hers, she would rather eat Beast boy's tofu for the rest of her life than going on a date with..._**him.**_

_I've been living with the shadow overhead_

_I've been sleeping with the cloud above my bed_

_I've been lonely for so long_

_Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on!_

"Well then shall we?", Speedy asked, with a hint of playfulness in his voice. Raven could sense the wink he gave her under his domino mask which was similar to Robin's, she sighed and gave in, '_I guess we could at least try...I mean **anything is possible.',**_Raven thought, and nodded her head at her friend. Speedy smiled a bit.

"What about we go eat first? I know a cafe nearby.", he said throwing his thumb out and put his hands in the pockets of his dark blue jeans, which made him a bit look like a cute schoolboy, which Raven admitted to herself before.

"Sure.", was her answer.

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,_

_Just in case if I ever need them again someday,_

_I've been setting aside time, _

_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind!_

They walked a couple of blocks away from the carnival in the pier while talking about random stuff, more like asking to get to know each other a little more. Speedy smiled at the thought of Raven having a secret love for rabbits and how much she actually like playing video games at times or having a fear of clowns and **really **horrifying movies and always find happiness in fixing cars with Cyborg or writing songs.

_'I guess the dark girl have a fun side after all.', _he thought to himself. He then realized that he was actually staring at the dark bird, he turned his head away from hers, blushing a bit, Raven noticed this and raised her eyebrow, "Are you okay?", she asked, stopping both of them from walking.

_"_Yeah, of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?", he answered, pulling the color of his striped shirt, letting him to cool off. Raven gave him an odd look and shook it off.

...

"Here it is, _The Lab._", Speedy announced to Raven, gesturing the cafe. Raven looked at the cafe oddly, not even sure if she would like any of the food in there.

_"Don't_ worry, they served the finest tea you'll ever taste.", Speedy grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the cafe. Just then, a lady who was in her 20's, walked up to them with a cheerful smile, "Hi Speedy!"

"Hi Carlie.", Speedy greeted back with a smile in return. Raven just watched them in silent, she didn't want to interfere them since they seemed like really good friends, almost like long lost siblings just found each other, since Carlie has red curly hair, which was practically the exact shade as Speedy's.

"So, who's this? Your girlfriend?", Carlie asked him teasingly, punching him on the shoulders lightly. Speedy's cheeks revealed a hint shade of pink, feeling a bit embarrassed and awkward at the question, he opened his mouth to speak the words his mind was telling him to say, but none came out.

"No, we're just good friends, who were frankly set on a blind date by our _Titan _friends.", Raven explained for him instead. Carlie smirked a bit, "Well your friends sure know how to pair people up.", she said, saying it as a compliment that they actually look cute together, which made Speedy's cheeks reddened. _  
_

Speedy cleared his throat, shaking his head a bit, "We'll just get something to eat first and we'll head out for our...date.", Speedy, said the **word** a bit softly, it's not that he was ashamed or embarrassed that Raven was his blind date, he actually kind of like it, he was just not sure if Raven was comfortable with that word to label their activity they're doing. Carlie nodded with a smile and lead them to a round table with 2 arm chairs on either side.

_Meanwhile outside the cafe..._

"Do you think is working?", asked Terra, looking at the two through the binoculars, the trio were spying on the _arrow and the raven_ to see if the plan was working, and hopefully it will. Even though they might get triple trouble from Raven if the date was going to be messed up and they might found out that they were spying on them. Cyborg gave a thumbs up for Terra, not looking looking away from the duo.

"I think operation _Arrow and Raven _is going to be successful.", Beast boy commented, taking another handful of popcorn, as if he was watching a romance movie of Speedy and Raven.

_Back to Speedy and Raven..._

"Alright, my turn, if you have to choose between Beast boy and me from dying in a volcano, who would you choose?", Speedy took another sip of his cold espresso smoothie after asking, they were playing '20 questions', which Speedy, of course suggested to play and surprisingly, Raven agreed.

_All I want to do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

_oooh wooaah_

"Kind of tough, I mean its hard to choose who I wanted to disappeared from my life, its either annoying green prankster changelings, or a some sort of arrogant, cocky, and annoying arrow boy.", Raven teased a bit and blew her cup of herbal tea and sipped it. Speedy playfully looked hurt and put his hand on his chest, exactly where his heart was beating.

"Ouch, it hurts Rae-Rae."

"Aww...someone can't take a little tease?", Raven mocked his words with a smirk. Speedy chuckled a bit, "So who would it be? Me or Beast boy?"

"I'm going with Beast boy, at least the tower would be finally pranks-free and peaceful.", Raven replied as Speedy chuckled once more.

_I've been watching but the star refused to shine_

_I've been searching but I just can't see the signs_

_I know that its out there,_

_There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere!_

After 20 questions and a few more, they headed out back to the carnival, talking about some fighting stuff and the latest happenings around them. Speedy now understood why the trio set them up for a blind date, to help Raven forget about her crush, no, feelings, strong feelings for the boy wonder. Yet, he couldn't figure out why him, why not Aqualad? Isn't he the one whom Raven have a small crush on too? But whatever the reason was, he's honored to help his friend, even if it means he'll fall for her.

"Hey, Speedy, lets try one of the games first.", Speedy snapped out from his thoughts at the moment he heard her voice. He nodded his head and took her wrist gently and walked with her to one of the games. The first game they played was one of the classic games, "Spill The Milk". Raven teasingly warned him to not get a stuff chicken for her like Beast boy did last year, which of course made Speedy laughed at that before he threw the ball at the empty milk bottles, which were, as always, collapsed. And he won a stuff blue dolphin for her.

_I've been looking for someone to she'd some light_

_Not somebody just to get me through the night_

_I could use some directions,_

_And I'm open for your suggestions_

After a few more games and some prizes, the duo headed for the rides. Raven gave a look to Speedy, telling him that there was no way that she would ride the "Tunnel of Love" with him. Speedy held up both of his hands in defense, telling her that he was just kidding and grabbed her hand instead of her wrist and dragged her to another tunnel called "Tunnel of Friends". Raven chuckled at the ride, since the only tunnel she ever heard was "Love" and she never thought there would be for just friends too.

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

_And if I open my heart again,_

_I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!_

Raven rolled her eyes at Speedy, who was giving his phone number for the blonde girl he was flirting with. She muttered a curse under her breath, knowing that this so called 'date' was a complete waste of time. Speedy then made his way back to Raven, after gesturing to the girl to call him, he noticed Raven was narrowing her eyes at him which made him chuckled a bit.

"Aww...is Rae-Rae jealous?", Raven rolled her eyes.

"One: Don't call me Rae-Rae. Two: I am not jealous.", she replied in a serious tone.

"Its okay, _babe, _it's not my number I gave, it's Mas y Menos'.", he winked at her under his mask.

Raven was a bit speechless and just go with it, even though she was kind of relieved to hear that.

_There are moments when I don't know if its real_

_Or if anybody feels the way I feel_

_I need inspiration_

_Not just another negotiation_

"So whats your favorite color?"

"Don't laugh, its actually butter yellow."

Yes, _the arrow and the raven _were once again, playing 20 questions, they were actually riding the Ferris Wheel so that they could get a better view of the fireworks which were about to show in 5,4,3,2-

_BOOM!_

Raven turned to the dark night sky, amaze of how beautiful the fireworks lit up the night sky. Unconsciously, she leaned her head on Speedy's shoulder, which put him to a state of shock for a moment, but shrugged it off, and continued to watch the fireworks, with a beautiful angle at his side.

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

_And I open my heart again,_

_I'm hoping you'll show me what to do,_

_And if you help me to start again,_

_You know that I'll be there for you in the end!_

* * *

**WOW! It really took me a long time to change this chapter, anyways sorry for the delay, I blame writer's block, again. So I hope you guys like this improve**** chapter of Speedy's and Raven's date.**

**Ciao,**

**DC'sBirds1031**


	7. Chapter 7

_She's the One_

_Chapter 7: #IAmNotJealous! or #SpeedyxRaeOfficial?_

* * *

**Third POV**

"Hey Guys.", the 'fearless' leader of Titans greeted his teammates as he put his helmet on the kitchen table. Terra only nodded her head as she was busy texting or either instagraming photos they took of Speedy and Raven when they were spying on them 30 mins ago while Beast boy and Cyborg ignored the so called 'perfect couple' as they were playing video games and like always, Cyborg was winning. Lets just say that their operation: The arrow and the raven was successful.

"So what was going on, about Raven of course.", he asked, turning his head from left to right to search for the dark bird.

"Yes, how is friend Raven?"

The trio looked each other with knowing looks and smirks. Terra was about to answer them until a sudden burst of laughter came from the hallway outside the main room. The trio smirked even more, facing the couple with looks saying "There's your answer". Robin opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when the doors of the main room opened, revealing Speedy and Raven laughing together, their fingers intertwined...making the 'Rock, Animal and Robot' smirked even more with faces of victory.

"Speedy?", Robin asked in bewilderment, looking at their fingers which were still intertwined. The laughter stopped and the 'might be dating' Speedy and Raven looked at what the boy wonder was staring at, their cheeks turned into a shade of pink and they let go of each other hands quickly. Apparently this scene was one of the classics where the boy and the girl were holding hands "unconsciously" until someone saw it and inform them.

Starfire, who too, was surprised and confused about this, seemed quite happy, she might be thinking that Speedy and Raven was officially dating and she was really happy for them.

"Oh friends! Are you dating already?", she asked, putting her palms together.

"No. I mean. Its just one date. One _blind date_ that is.", Raven answered, glaring at the direction of the trio who were know oddly whistling as if they don't know what the heck Raven was talking about.

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Robin decided to train, as he passed by Speedy, he narrowed his eyes at his might be **former** best friend.

"I should get back to the Titans East.", Speedy said to Raven.

"Okay, I'll just accompany you downstairs.", Raven suggested with a friendly smile. And with that the 2 walked out of the main room. Leaving 3 successful teenagers and one confuse alien.

"Please do tell me what is the meaning of 'blind date'?", Starfire asked, looking at her 3 friends behind her, still looking confuse.

Terra just shook her head with a smile, "Lets just say they have one amazing date."

* * *

_With Speedy and Raven_

"Thanks for the date again Speedy, I really have great time.", Raven smiled at her best friend, closing the gap between them and kissed him...on the cheek. Speedy blushed a little and bow down as if he was the prince and she was the princess.

"The pleasure is mine, milady.", he said playfully, making Raven chuckled and rolled her eyes. Instead of making him stood up again, she played along by bowing down, as if she was wearing a skirt of a dress.

_Back in the tower with Robin..._

_'WTF?! They're dating?! Wait, no, its just one date. Besides, Raven doesn't like annoying, in love with itself people right? Oh I'll get him from stealing Rave- Wait? What The Hell? I'm already dating someone for Pete's sake! Right...calm down, maybe I'm just protective for Raven because she's my best friend...right?', _Robin thought to himself as he punched the bag as if Speedy's face was plastered on it. With a few more punches, he kicked the bag hard causing it to break its chain from the ceiling and flew across the room...yikes..Cyborg was going to murder him later...

"Robin?", Starfire called him, opening the door of the training room, only to be surprised at how much strength he punched the bag which result in breaking the chain to attach it with the ceiling in 10 mins...

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just adrenaline rush I think.", he lied smoothly, how was he supposed to tell her that he was actually imagining that the bag was Speedy and beating the crap out of him? Starfire didn't bought it but just shrugged it off, thinking that he might be just exhausted from their date. Robin walked towards the bench and sat down for a rest, grabbing the water bottle he had left earlier before he went out with Starfire.

"Don't you think Raven and Speedy make a perfect couple together?", she asked, sitting on the bench with him. Robin frowned at the question, not liking the idea of Raven dating with another guy even if the guy was he's best friend.

"He really makes her happy. You have heard how joyful her laughter sound like."

"Raven doesn't laugh like that. She always chuckled or giggle. When its around me of course. Besides, I don't even think Speedy is good for her, he might hurt her!", Robin exclaimed in a stern voice when he said the last part. Starfire narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Robin. You seemed to be acting...jealous."

Robin sighed and calmed down a bit, "I'm not. I'm just...protective of Raven, she's my best friend after all."

Starfire understood what he meant, of course he would be protective of Raven, after all, they were the closest in the whole team. Heck, closer than her and him. "Friend Raven is very lucky to have you as her best friend, and of course I'm lucky too. Because you are my boyfriend.", and with that Starfire put her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his arm.


End file.
